Et l'amour
by kama-chan59
Summary: Mibuchi, Kuroko. Deux basketteurs qui se sont affrontés. Et plus si affinités? Et si Mibuchi ne contrôlait pas que le ciel, la terre et le néant?


**Note de l'auteure:**

En regardant une énième fois les trois saisons de Kuroko no basket, à la recherche d'un OTP original, une idée m'est venue subitement. J'espère que ce petit délire vous plaira.

 **Rating:** M

 **Pairing:** Mibu/Kuro

Et non, ils ne m'appartiennent toujours pas. (Snif!)

* * *

 **….. ET L'AMOUR …...**

Reo Mibuchi était consterné. Il avait perdu la finale de la Winter-Cup et pourtant, ce n'était pas à ça qu'il pensait. Sa tête entière était envahie d'images de ce nain de jardin aux cheveux turquoises. Avec son caractère posé, il se mit à réfléchir au pourquoi de cette obsession. Est-ce qu'il avait une envie de vengeance ou de revanche? Non. Seirin avait été la plus forte. Il avait suffisamment de fair-play pour le reconnaître. Alors quelque chose chez le schtroumpf l'attirait? Peut-être. Mais quoi? Sa ténacité, c'était sûr. Son fair-play à toutes épreuves, sûr aussi. Son talent pas banal pour le basket, ouais, ça aussi. Mais aussi ses yeux bleus, clairs comme l'eau de l'océan arctique, sa peau claire comme du lait, son petit corps musclé mais fin, qui donnait envie de le protéger et de le serrer dans ses bras, et son visage aussi mignon que craquant. Reo se leva brusquement de son lit. L'évidence de la réalité venait de le frapper de plein fouet. Il était amoureux de ce petit gars qu'il n'avait vu que pendant ses matchs de la Cup. Il avait complètement craqué et ça avait même tourné à l'obsession.

Il se trouvait ridicule. Ils habitaient bien trop loin l'un de l'autre pour qu'il puisse espérer quoi que ce soit. Alors à quoi bon se prendre la tête avec une déclaration qui ne servirait à rien? Oui, mais il ne lui restait qu'une seule année de lycée. Après, il irait à l'université à Tokyo. Ils seraient alors bien plus proches. Oui, il ferait ça. Si dans un an il ressentait toujours la même chose, alors il se déclarerait. Au moins, il serait sûr de ses sentiments. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer, qu'entre temps, Kuroko ne sorte avec personne d'autre. Et avec tous ceux qui avaient l'air de lui tourner autour, c'était pas gagné.

* * *

 **\- Hey, Kuroko, garde pas la balle, fais la passe!** Râla Kagami

 **\- Hein? Ah oui. Désolé.**

 **\- T'arrive quoi? T'es dans la lune ces derniers temps!**

 **\- C'est rien! Je vais me reprendre.**

Ses coéquipiers et sa coach le regardèrent, suspicieux. Cela faisait plusieurs mois que leur passeur était distrait, concentré seulement pendant les matchs. Ils étaient sûrs que ça avait un rapport avec Rakuzan, mais n'en savaient pas plus.

En effet, à chaque fois que Rakuzan jouait, le petit fantôme s'arrangeait toujours pour pouvoir suivre le match, et le regardait avec une attention quasi religieuse. Mais de là à savoir quel joueur provoquait cette réaction... c'était le grand mystère, LA question à laquelle Seirin n'arrivait pas à répondre.

Mais Kuroko, lui, le savait bien. Il pensait constamment à un certain brun aux yeux verts d'1m88. Depuis le temps, il avait bien compris qu'il était amoureux mais ne savait pas comment faire pour savoir si ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Le seul contact qu'il avait à Rakuzan était son ancien capitaine et il ne se voyait pas lui parler de ses problèmes de cœur. Et puis, il y avait la distance. 513Km, ce n'était pas rien. Tout comme le prix du billet de Shinkansen **(1)**. Un lycéen ne pouvait pas se permettre de débourser 14 110 Yens **(2)** comme il le voulait, surtout s'il n'avait pas de petit boulot, ce qui était le cas du bleuté.

C'est toutes ces choses qui tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, et qui le distrayaient constamment depuis des mois. Quand il l'avait revu pendant l'Inter-high, il l'avait trouvé encore plus beau et encore plus fascinant. Ça l'avait rendu encore plus amoureux.

Bien-sûr, Akashi n'avait rien raté du petit manège de son ancien équipier et de son actuel. Il avait bien remarqué qu'ils se regardaient discrètement (du moins, le croyaient-ils), mais pas en même temps. Mais cela l'indifférait. Il n'avait pas à se mêler des histoires de cœur des autres. Les siennes étaient déjà bien assez compliquées comme ça. Gérer une relation à distance avec une panthère arrogante, voire légèrement asociale, ça n'avait rien d'une sinécure.

Les mois passèrent sans que nos deux amoureux ne s'adressent la parole. Même à la Winter-Cup, ils ne firent que se regarder. Ils ne s'affrontèrent même pas, Seirin échouant à battre Tōō en demi-finale.

* * *

La rentrée universitaire approchait à grand pas. Mibuchi avait brillamment passé l'examen d'entrée à Mitsuhashi, dans la section littéraire. Il avait même réussi à entrer dans le cours du professeur Hiroki Kamijou qu'il admirait car étant passionné de littérature, tout comme lui. Il s'était trouvé un studio situé à deux stations de métro de la fac. L'emménagement s'était passé sans problème. Il lui restait trois jours pour se reposer avant de reprendre les cours.

Il était résolu à se déclarer, comme il se l'était promis un an plus tôt. Les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour le passeur étaient toujours présents, plus forts même qu'au début. Il profita du décalage entre la rentrée lycéenne et la rentrée universitaire pour aller attendre le petit fantôme à la sortie des cours.

Le bleuté n'en crut pas ses yeux quand il aperçut l'objet de son obsession devant son lycée. Et il crut carrément rêver quand celui-ci se dirigea vers lui pour lui adresser la parole.

 **-Bonjour, Kuroko, pourrions-nous parler un instant en privé?**

 **-Bon... bonjour, Mi... Mibuchi-san. Bien...bien-sûr. Suis... suis-moi.** Bégaya-t-il difficilement.

Et les deux jeunes-hommes se dirigèrent vers un petit parc, plus ou moins à mi-chemin entre Seirin et la maison du bleuté. Une fois installés sur un banc, le plus grand prit la parole.

 **-Je suis venu te parler parce-que je me suis fait une promesse, il y a un an.**

Cette réplique fit lever un sourcil au plus petit, ce qui n'était pas courant.

 **-Quelle promesse, si ce n'est pas indiscret?** Demanda-t-il.

 **-Celle de me déclarer si mes sentiments étaient toujours présents un an après. Et comme c'est le cas, je viens à toi pour te dire que je t'aime, Kuroko.**

Le cœur du plus jeune battait la chamade. Il se demandait s'il rêvait et si c'était le cas, il ne voulait se réveiller en aucun cas.

 **-Pour... pourquoi avoir attendu un an, Mibuchi-san?**

 **-Eh bien, il y a un an, j'habitais à plus de 500km d'ici. C'est pas vraiment l'idéal pour se déclarer. Bien-sûr, une relation à distance n'est pas impossible. Sei-chan y arrive très bien. Mais je ne savais pas si mes sentiments étaient réciproques. Et avec la distance, difficile d'en être sûr. Comme je savais que je viendrais poursuivre mes études à Tokyo, je me suis dit que j'attendrais un an. Si mes sentiments restaient inchangés, alors je viendrais me déclarer.**

 **-Oh, je vois.**

 **-Maintenant que je t'ai répondu, pourrais-tu me répondre à ton tour?**

 **-Oui. Moi aussi je t'aime depuis un an. Depuis, je n'ai cessé de penser à toi. Mais tout comme toi, je ne savais pas comment savoir si c'était réciproque, et la distance ne facilitait pas les choses.**

 **-Alors, tu veux bien qu'on sorte ensemble?** Demanda le plus vieux, le sourire aux lèvres.

 **-Oui, évidemment.** Répondit le plus jeune, également le sourire aux lèvres.

Le parc étant quasiment vide, Reo se pencha et embrassa délicatement son nouveau petit-ami. Un baiser léger comme l'air mais amoureux. Un premier baiser très réussi qui lui fut rendu timidement.

Ils s'échangèrent leurs numéros de portables ainsi que leurs adresses mail, et se quittèrent comme à regret, non sans s'embrasser (chastement!) encore une fois.

* * *

Les jours passaient et se ressemblaient. Notre jeune couple était toujours aussi heureux. Ils avaient profité de la Golden-Week pour se voir tous les jours et faire plus ample connaissance. Et plus ils apprenaient à se connaître et plus ils s'aimaient. Ils avaient bien plus de points en commun qu'ils ne l'auraient imaginé. Non seulement ils aimaient tous les deux le basket, mais ils aimaient aussi tous les deux la littérature et se promener en pleine nature et ils aimaient les mêmes films, la même musique. Ils s'entendaient vraiment très bien. Le plus vieux aidait même l'autre dans ses études et s'entraînait avec lui quand il le pouvait. Leur relation avançait doucement, à son rythme, laissant le temps au temps. Ainsi passa l'anniversaire de Reo, Noël, le nouvel an, l'anniversaire de Tetsuya et son entrée en fac.

Il était lui aussi entré à Mitsuhashi, mais pas dans la même section. Aussi n'avaient-ils pas les mêmes horaires. Ils étaient un peu décalés, mais ça ne les empêchait pas de se voir. Ils mangeaient ensemble chaque midi et chaque jour de congé qu'ils avaient en commun, ils le passaient ensemble, même si c'était pour étudier chacun dans son coin. Seule la présence de l'autre suffisait à les rendre heureux, conscient que les études étaient importantes.

* * *

Le 23 septembre approchait à grand pas et avec lui, l'anniversaire de Reo ainsi que sa majorité **(3)**. Kuroko avait préparé une petite soirée en tête à tête. Il avait acheté un beau gâteau et avait même commandé un repas chez un traiteur français. Il savait que son petit-ami aimait particulièrement cette cuisine. Il avait déjà prévu quelle tenue porter. Il avait prévu la moindre seconde de cette soirée. Il espérait que tout se passerait comme il l'avait prévu. Il **fallait** que tout se passe comme prévu.

* * *

La date fatidique était enfin arrivée. Le vendredi 23 septembre. Ils avaient cours tous les deux, mais Tetsuya finissait à 15H, alors que Mibuchi ne terminait ses cours qu'à 17H. Cela laissait deux heures au bleuté pour tout préparer. Il se dépêcha de rentrer chez lui et commença à décorer la maison. Sa grand-mère passait la nuit chez une amie, et ses parents étaient en voyage d'affaire pour encore au moins dix jours. Il mit la table en y mettant le plus de soin possible. Une fois satisfait de tout le décorum, il alla prendre une douche et commença à s'apprêter. Il enfila la tenue qu'il avait choisi quelques jours plus tôt, se coiffa soigneusement et mit du parfum. Il se vérifia une dernière fois dans le miroir, et envoya un message à Reo.

 _"Quand tu auras fini les cours, viens chez moi, s'il te plaît"  
_

 _"Je sors à l'instant. J'ai le temps de passer chez moi prendre une douche?"  
_

 _"Oui, bien-sûr. Mais ne tarde pas trop, s'il te plaît. Je t'attends. Je t'aime."  
_

 _"Je me dépêche, je te le promets. Je t'aime aussi."  
_

Le brun fila chez lui et prit une douche bien chaude, mais courte. Il enfila un jean noir, une chemise blanche, dont il laissa les deux premiers boutons ouverts, et une veste gris foncé. Il se doutait bien que son chéri lui avait préparé quelque chose pour son anniversaire, alors il voulait lui faire honneur en étant le plus beau possible. Il se mit une touche de parfum et partit de chez lui pour se rendre chez son bien-aimé.

 **-Tu as fait vite, Reo-kun.**

 **-J'avais hâte de te voir et de te serrer dans mes bras.**

Et sur ces mots, il enlaça le plus petit et l'embrassa.

 **-Nous n'allons pas rester dans l'entrée, viens. Je t'ai préparé une surprise.**

Il mit sa main dans celle de son chéri et l'attira dans le salon/salle à manger.

 **-Joyeux anniversaire, Reo-kun.**

 **-Euh. Merci.**

Le brun ne sut quoi dire d'autre. Tout la pièce avait été réaménagée. On aurait dit le salon privé d'un grand restaurant. L'ambiance était on ne peut plus romantique, sans pour autant être niaise. Ça avait été fait avec beaucoup de classe et beaucoup de goût.

Ils passèrent à table et Mibuchi fut agréablement surpris par la cuisine française. Il s'agissait de son plat préféré. Même le dessert était un dessert français et son préféré, bien-sûr. Avec un gratin dauphinois et une charlotte aux fraises, Kuroko avait visé juste: son petit-ami s'était régalé.

Après une tasse de thé digestive, le plus jeune invita le plus âgé à venir s'asseoir dans le salon.

 **-Maintenant, c'est l'heure des cadeaux.**

 **-"Des" cadeaux? Mais le repas était suffisant.**

 **-Mais la soirée est loin d'être finie, et j'ai d'autres surprises pour toi. Tiens, ouvres.**

 **-Un maillot des Lakers, floqué à mon nom! Mais tu es fou!**

 **-Oui, fou de toi. D'ailleurs, il est l'heure de ton dernier cadeau.**

Et sur ces mots, il se mit à califourchon sur les genoux du plus grand et se saisit passionnément de ses lèvres, tout en faisant glisser ses petites mains sous sa chemise.

 **-Ça fait presque un an et demi que l'on est ensemble. J'ai envie que tu me fasses l'amour, Reo.** Susurra le bleuté contre ses lèvres.

Pour toute réponse, le brun embrassa son petit-ami avec fougue et entraîna leurs langues dans un ballet sensuel tout en caressant la peau diaphane, sous la chemise qui la recouvrait, d'une main, et en déboutonnant le pantalon de l'autre.

 **-Allons dans la chambre. Tout est prêt.**

Sur le coup, Mibuchi ne saisit pas le sens de ces mots, mais quand ils arrivèrent dans ladite chambre, il comprit. Sur la table de chevet se trouvaient des préservatifs, du lubrifiant, des mouchoirs et des lingettes. En effet, le bleuté avait tout prévu.

Reo prit son aimé dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'au lit et l'y déposa délicatement. Il se positionna par dessus et reprit le baiser où ils l'avaient laissé. De nouveau, sa langue se fit inquisitrice et tournoya avec sa jumelle. Pendant ce temps, il déboutonna soigneusement la chemise qui l'empêchait de caresser cette peau si douce sous lui. Son vis à vis en faisait de même et, très vite, ils se retrouvèrent torses nus. Les mains exploraient les moindres recoins du corps qui leur faisait face, découvrant ainsi les zones érogènes de l'autre.

Le plus vieux délaissa la bouche du bleuté pour aller déposer des baisers papillons sur sa mâchoire et son cou. Il lécha son lobe d'oreille ainsi que la peau derrière le lobe. Il redescendit sur le cou où il aspira la peau tendre, y laissant sa marque à plusieurs endroits. Il mordilla la clavicule et y passa un coup de langue pour apaiser la douleur de la morsure. Tout ce qu'il faisait arrachait des gémissements à son amour qui avait glissé ses doigts dans la chevelure sombre. Il gémit plus fort quand son amant commença à torturer délicieusement ses tétons. Il aspirait, tirait, mordillait l'un quand il caressait et titillait l'autre entre son index et son pouce. Puis il inversa les rôles de sa main et de sa bouche, faisant toujours soupirer Kuroko de plaisir. La main libre s'empara de la virilité du bleuté et y imprima un doux mouvement de va et vient. Il cessa de torturer les mamelons pour aller taquiner le nombril avec sa langue, imitant l'acte sexuel. Il s'avéra que cette zone était particulièrement érogène pour le petit fantôme.

Le brun se redressa pour se saisir du lubrifiant qu'il fit couler sur trois de ses doigts ainsi que sur l'intimité de Tetsuya qu'il massa doucement avec son index. Index qu'il fit entrer doucement. Il lui fit faire des mouvements circulaires ainsi que des allers-retours. De son autre main, il reprit ses caresses sur la verge du plus jeune, et le majeur rejoignit l'index à l'intérieur de ce corps si désirable. Les deux doigts s'écartèrent tels des ciseaux, afin d'écarter les chairs destinées à accueillir quelque chose de plus imposant. Reo remplaça sa main par sa bouche sur le membre de son chéri au moment où il inséra un troisième et dernier doigt. Les hanches de Kuroko se mouvaient comme de leur propre volonté. Bien-sûr, son intimité lui tirait et lui brûlait mais cette bouche et cette langue autour de sa verge, c'était purement un délice et il voulait absolument accentuer le contact. C'était tellement agréable qu'il n'eut pas le temps de prévenir son amant et se libéra dans sa bouche dans un cri de bonheur. Ce dernier avala le tout sans broncher, nullement embêté par le fait d'avoir reçu la semence de son compagnon.

 **-Tu es vraiment délicieux, _Tetsuya._**

 **-Ne... ne dis pas ça. Je suis désolé. J'aurais dû te prévenir, mais je n'en ai pas eu le temps.** Répondit-il, le rouge aux joues.

 **-Ne soit pas désolé. Je te l'ai dit. Tu es délicieux.**

Sur ces mots, il se saisit d'un préservatif qu'il enfila. Il releva légèrement les hanches de son uke et se positionna devant son entrée. Il le pénétra lentement, attentif à ses réactions et à l'expression de son visage. Il savait que c'était sa première fois et voulait qu'il en garde un bon souvenir. Quand il arriva au bout, il attendit que son amant se détende. Il lui demanda de respirer calmement et entreprit de réveiller son membre afin de détourner son attention de la douleur. Quand il sentit les chairs se détendre, il entama un lent va et vient qu'il accentua progressivement. Un cri sonore lui indiqua qu'il avait trouvé la prostate de son cher et tendre. Il se focalisa sur ce point et frappa dedans à chaque fois, faisant hurler de plaisir son amour.

 **-Reo, plus... plus fort, plus... plus vite!**

Le nommé se fit un plaisir d'accéder à cette requête et accéléra tout en prenant plus d'élan. Il sentait le point de non-retour arriver. Il positionna les jambes du bleuté sur ses épaules pour pouvoir aller plus profondément en lui. Peu après, Tetsuya se libéra entre leurs deux corps. Les spasmes de l'orgasme firent se resserrer son intimité. La pression supplémentaire exercée sur son membre fut fatale à Reo. Il se libéra à son tour dans le préservatif.

 **-Wouah! C'était incroyable. J'ai vu des étoiles.**

 **-Tu me flattes, _Tetsuya_.**

 **-Non, je suis juste réaliste. Je crois que j'ai dépassé le septième ciel. J'ai dû atteindre le huitième, ou même le neuvième. Je ne sais pas trop.**

 **-Tu gonfles mon égo!**

 **-Je savais que tu maîtrisais le ciel, la terre et le néant, mais maintenant je sais que tu es aussi doué pour faire l'amour.**

Et Kuroko s'endormit en se blottissant dans les bras de son aimé.

* * *

 **(1)** Shinkansen: équivalent du TGV au Japon.

 **(2)** 14 110 yens: à peu près 115€

 **(3)** La majorité au japon est à 20 ans.

*Encore un OS de bouclé. J'espère qu'il vous a plu malgré l'OTP plus que rare. Et puis, Mibuchi faisait parti des perso de mon petit sondage à la fin de "Happy birthday". Et j'avais bien dit que je ferais des OS sur les couples non retenus par les votes.

Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à passer vos commandes si vous en avez, et surtout, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review.

Bises.


End file.
